Until We Meet Again
by QueenlyConquest
Summary: Catherine and Narcisse have had a tumultuous relationship, but has Narcisse been able to regain Catherine's trust? Are Narcisse and Catherine willing to save one another? How they truly said goodbye to one another as Narcisse leaves France.
1. Chapter 1

Until We Meet Again

"France needs you, so get better soon," Catherine remarked smiling down at him. Letting go of his hand, she didn't take her eyes from him as she gracefully moved from the edge of his bed and then began walking towards the door of his chambers. Narcisse was reeling from what Catherine had just asked of him. Had she really just asked him to be her Lord Chancellor?

When she had entered his quarters, he had expected the worst. Following Charles advice, and against his better judgement, he and Charles had risked the Crown's most advantageous vineyards in an effort to earn the gold needed to pay the French army and generals for their war efforts in Scotland. They lost it all. In a moment of sheer panic of what the repercussions on this loss would mean to France, would mean to Catherine, he had chosen to risk his life in a pit battle to win back the earnings needed. Catherine was just beginning to trust him again and he wasn't about to lose that ground with her. For weeks he had been using his spies and influencing nobles around him with rich rewards just to help track down who it was that was threatening Catherine and her family. Initially she didn't believe him and had vehemently told him that she would never trust him again, but with each right move he made, slowly he was winning her back. Frightened by his own nonsensical choice to accompany Charles to the French Alps and place him in a dangerous situation, he had risked everything for Catherine.

Today, visiting him in his chambers, she believed it was all for France, and he allowed her to feel that way, but he knew himself. He knew this was all for her. The relief he felt when she had sat down at his side and, instead of being argumentative and instead of threatening him, she had expressed her warmth and gratitude for what he had done. As always, Catherine de Medici shocked him. He never truly knew what side of her he was going to see, and he loved that about her. The fierceness that drove her very being defined her; yet, he had seen her vulnerable and compassionate. The way in which she could quickly transform herself from formidable monarch to caring mother had always impressed him and awakened in him a desire for this woman. What used to frighten him about Catherine, when he first started a relationship with her and then eventually drove her away, was now what attracted him. He always had a sense of her motives, but now he finally understood them.

Today she was asking him to be by her side as Lord Chancellor, not because she needed his vote or was fighting for more power, but because she finally had regained trust in him. She genuinely wanted him at her side. He had said "yes" to her request with ample interest and gratitude, but did she really know what this meant to him? Was he letting her walk out of his chambers without understanding what SHE meant to him? She had sought him out, of her own accord, to thank him and offer him this position…what did that say about how she felt about him? He had so many questions that he wanted answers to and that he wanted her to understand, so before she could walk through his chamber door he called to her, "Catherine?"

"Yes, Stephan. Do you require something before I go?" she replied back with concern in her voice. Not knowing exactly what he was going to say he quickly responded, "Would you mind bringing me a glass of wine from my table? My wounds are extremely sore and the wine seems to help with the pain." Turning around, Catherine scanned the room, looking for the wine decanter and glasses. She slowly rolled her eyes, although Stephan could not see her, before stating, "Of course. Although I tend to believe a servant may be better suited for this task than the Regent of France." Hearing the annoyance in her voice, he chuckled a bit to himself. "If you would like, please pour yourself a glass as well. I wouldn't mind the company for a bit longer." At that she smiled to herself, understanding that his request was a means of keeping her here a bit longer.

Close to the large windows that framed the room was a small table with a full decanter of wine and several silver goblets. Catherine made her way to the table and poured two full glasses. Stephan watched her intently as she poured the wine and the setting sun came through the windows, framing her figure with an amber glow. She was wearing a new gown that he hadn't seen before and if flattered every aspect of her; secretly he wished he would be attending the dinner feast at her side. He didn't know if he had ever seen her this beautiful, besides the intimate nights they shared together when he had seen her in nothing at all, he thought as a small grin spread across his lips and he began to rub his jaw at the memories. Catherine had turned from the table and began to walk toward him with both goblets in hand. "What is that you are smiling at," she asked inquisitively with one eyebrow raised. "Nothing but some fond memories," he said before continuing, "I see that you have decided to stay." "Well I wasn't about to let a wounded hero sit here alone when he asked for company," she remarked. It had been a long time since he had seen Catherine with that gorgeous glint in her eyes. It reminded him of how much he missed spending time with her, how much he missed her flirtatious spirit and being able to play along with it.

She sat closer to him this time, on the edge of his bed, when she handed him his wine. He gratefully accepted the glass and both of them took a long sip of the ruby red liquid allowing it to coat their mouths and glide warmly down their throats, enjoying the heat that the wine produced and feeling the heat of this moment so closely seated next to one another. Narcisse quickly became aware that he was clothed in nothing but had the blankets of his bed draped over him. He needed to change his train of thought. Quickly he questioned, "So what will the Regent of France require of me?" Allowing a large grin to grace her mouth with the innuendo of his question prominently at the forethought of her mind, she proceeded with caution, "Let us first discuss the boundaries I expect you to keep with my son, as in no more holidays to the Alps, hmm," she said coyly. Both continued to discuss matters of state. Narcisse was able to ask imperative questions concerning his new station and what Catherine expected of him. While Catherine sincerely requested assistance from Stephan with different problematic issues she was still unsure of how to handle. It certainly became apparent of how well they worked together as their conversation moved into different strategies for securing the monarchy for the Valois family and keeping France in a peaceful state. As the conversation ensued, Catherine refilled their wine goblets often, until the wine decanter was almost empty.

"Perhaps I have consumed more than I should have," Catherine remarked as she emptied her last glass, before proceeding, "I still have a banquet to attend." "Catherine, before you leave, I need you to understand something about the position of Lord Chancellor," he began, before she interrupted him, "Narcisse, there's no need for further explanation. I've clearly made up my mind and," he then cut her off, "Please allow me to finish, Catherine. This title and position mean a great deal to me and I know that you understand that. But, more importantly, I want you to know that everything I have done this past month, trying to help find those that endanger you and your family, it has not all been for France." Looking into his eyes questioningly Catherine asked, "What do you mean? Stephan is there something you are hiding from me? Is there something more in this for you?" "No you are misunderstanding what I am trying to say," he replied, looking down at the bandages on his wounds, before continuing, "This is not about me gaining power. This is not so that you would appoint me as Lord Chancellor. I have done all of this for you, for you and your family Catherine. I wanted to regain your trust in the hopes of regaining you." He then slowly moved his eyes from himself to her lap and then slowly took his gaze up her body until he met her eyes, looking for a response to his words. Her eyes shined with liquid teardrops as she slowly shook her head as if she had not heard him correctly. She was trying to process what it was that he had just said and the implications. Her face was already flush with the wine they had consumed and now her uncertainty made her look so tender and exposed, looking at her stunning face in this moment made his heart break in want for her. He reached his hand up to cup the side of her face and to run his thumb first along her rosy cheek as he asked of her, "Catherine….Catherine will you say something?" His thumb then moved unconsciously to her lips, now stained red from the wine, and he gently slid his thumb from one side to the other, watching her as her lips slightly parted.

She still hadn't said anything, but she had yet to pull away. He moved his hand so that his fingers now rested on the back of her neck and slowly pulled her head closer to his. Stephan stopped with their lips just an inch apart and breathed in her breath, waiting to see if there would be any hesitation from her. He looked deeply into her eyes and saw the yearning that he had seen long before as energy pulsed between them. Just as he began to pull them together for their lips to meet, Catherine placed both of her hands on either side of his neck at the base of his head, lacing her fingers into his hair. Their lips met in a sudden clash of longing. Catherine let a slow moan enter his mouth as he parted her lips with his tongue in search of hers. Both of their hearts were racing in this unexpected moment of urgency as Stephan placed his other hand on her waist, attempting to pull her closer to him. She easily gave into him, sliding even closer to him, until she brushed her skirts against his bandaged wound and he winced in pain. Startled she pulled back from him, looking sadly at the bandages, "Stephan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…maybe we should." "No," he stopped her, "just," and before he could say anything else, he had grabbed both sides of her waist and rolled her over his body, to the other side of his bed. She now lay on his good side, next to him and he wasn't letting her go anywhere. "Stephan," she said in protest, "I have to be ready for the banquet." But he quickly silenced her, again placing his mouth fully on hers and kissing her deeply. She closed her eyes and allowed her hands to roam up his bare chest, over his shoulders and to his back, as he pressed himself up against her. She had missed feeling him so close to her and was in an ethereal fog as his lips moved over hers and his tongue painted the inside of her mouth. His hands then moved over her bodice and he pressed his hand forcefully against her chest feeling for her breasts underneath the material of her corset. Her mouth opened with a gasp and she took this opportunity to move her mouth to his neck where she sucked and nipped, leaving small red marks in her wake. In this moment, Stephan wished for Catherine to be free of her clothing, just as he was. His manhood was now forcefully pressing against the blankets as his hands slid to Catherine's plentiful skirts. Narcisse was making quick work of moving her red skirts and petticoat up her frame, feverishly attempting to reach his destination, when he felt a hand grab his forearm.

"Stephan," Catherine said breathily tossing her head back onto a pillow, "I don't think I am ready for this." Both breathed heavily attempting to catch their breath. Gathering her thoughts Catherine continued, "I do not know if we should continue down this path. With you as my Lord Chancellor, as a confidant, I don't want this to be too complicated." Narcisse felt as though he had just been punched in his open wounds. "But Catherine, doesn't this feel right to you?" he asked. She turned to face him, propping herself up on her side and looking at him, "It has always felt right," she confessed, "but we have done such horrible things to one another when we were intimate. I don't think I can risk that again. We need to think about what is best for France and I need to think about Charles' reign, and I can't have a relationship with you ruin that. I need to be able to think clearly when it comes to you Stephan," she said finally with a distressed sadness in her voice. She then moved away from him, to the edge of the bed and pushed herself into a seated position with her back away from him. As she straightened out her skirts and stood, Narcisse fell back onto his pillows with a sigh escaping his lips. He wasn't sure how to refute what she had just said and at this moment he couldn't think of what to say. He had wanted her so badly and now she was escaping his grasp. As she worked her hands over her hair and then the bodice of her dress and down her skirts, she began to walk towards the entrance to his chambers. He knew he would not be able to stop her in this moment and she may not admit it, but he knew this was just as hard for her as she reached a hand up to wipe a fallen tear that slid down her cheek. As she left his view, he heard the doors to his chambers open and then gently close. Were the doors on their relationship closed as well?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Catherine stood behind her changing screen as her ladies worked to undress her. She needed to be released from the constraints of the clothing she felt were so tightly clinging to her. "Hurry," she remarked as they unfastened her long overcoat and worked on her skirts, "and draw a nice hot bath. I will be soaking for a long time." So many terrible things had happened this day. She had voiced it once and everything just continued to crumble around her. Her breath was coming in short bursts, as she tried to calm herself. She had just returned from the throne room and her children had made it clear to her that they wanted nothing to do with her and her recent choices. They were so young and didn't understand the responsibility and hard choices one needed to make as a ruler, but she had no one left to even help explain that to them. Her closest allies, Mary and Narcisse, were readying themselves to leave France. She had urged Mary, practically forced her to go back to her nation. It was the right choice she needed to help make for Mary and as hard as it was for her, it was time for Mary to return to her nation, before it was too late.

Stephan had also made the choice to leave France, with Mary, to return to Lola. She couldn't say that she was surprised; she had recently been the one to push him away. But, now, when she felt she needed him most, he was leaving. She had gone to him to let him know now was the time that she needed a man that she could trust and it was him; perhaps she had even wanted more. But he had seemed certain and made up his mind that he was leaving to salvage what was left of his marriage. Was it really that difficult for the two of them to work closely together without being intimate, that she could really be the cause for the division in his union?

As the stress of the day continued to weigh heavily on her, she heard the door to her chambers open and an attendant call out, "Lord Chancellor Narcisse to see you Queen Regent." Before she could either approve of disprove of his arrival, she heard the familiar boots stride into her room. "Leave me," she told her ladies as she quickly grabbed for her robe so that she could cover herself as all that she remained clothed in were her corset and petticoat skirts. Her ladies quickly walked from behind the screen and exited her room. "Stephan," she called, "I wasn't expecting anyone. I thought you would already have left and be at the boat with Mary by now." He quickly approached the other side of the screen, "Are you indecent? Shall I come back?" "Nonsense," she replied walking from behind the screen as she finished tying her robe around her waist. "What are you doing here," she asked looking at him. "I wasn't ready to leave yet Catherine. I had made up my mind, had told myself I should leave because I knew there wasn't a future for us and I didn't want to ruin the one chance I had at a future. I was so certain, but then you came to me…" he said trailing off, before he continued, "and now I am confused and I just need to ensure that there isn't a hope for us. And more than anything I need to know that you are safe and taken care of. I heard of what has happened to you this terrible day and I cannot leave now that I know you may truly need me." Catherine's eyes began to fill with tears at his words and concern for her. She was in an endless pit barely able to breath and unsure of what her next step would be. She had been strong up until this moment and wanted to be strong in front of Narcisse as well and her resolve was holding, until he spotted the red marks on her neck. His gaze had shifted to her neck and his hand reached up to gently rub his thumb over the mark that was only slightly exposed, as the rest lay beneath the cover of her robe. "Catherine," he whispered, "who did this to you?" He then gently pushed her robe away from her neck so that it just covered her shoulder, where he saw not only the remnants of older markings, but also the fresh red marks that had been incurred upon her neck. She could no longer look him in the eyes and her gaze shifted as she pulled her robe back up and around her neck. "I'll be all right, Stephan," she replied but her resolve was slowly crumbling as she knew that he was the only man that may truly care that this had happened to her. "It wasn't just that servant," Narcisse spat, "Someone else has hurt you and I demand that you tell me who it is. Those marks are new." She walked over to her desk to lean up against it as a few tears fell from her eyes and her head landed in her hands. Her muffled reply was barely audible, "Anyone that has recently hurt me is now out of my life forever." She then lifted her head and caught his gaze, "Along with those that truly care about me and that I care for in return. Stephan, I don't remember a darker hour."

Stephan left his spot quickly and approached her, gently taking her by the shoulders, "This is so unlike you. I've only ever seen you like this once before, when Francis was sick. Catherine you have overcome so much, you will overcome all that has happened to you this day. You are not only the strongest woman I have ever had the chance of spending time with, but you are the strongest person." She continued to look into his eyes, not wanting to speak, afraid that her voice would break under the pressure of everything horrible that had happened. Narcisse continued, "No one rivals you in the choices you make for your family, to secure your families reign. Never let anyone take that from you Catherine. People may try to harm you, but never let them break you. Trust me, it may take time, but your children will understand, they will return to you. And you will take down any threat that rears it's head. You always have and you always will." With each word Stephan said a weight seemed to lift from Catherine's shoulders. Before Stephan had arrived, she had barely been able to catch a breath and had wanted nothing more than to drown her thoughts in a bath for hours. As he spoke to her though, she realized her strength. He was correct; she didn't need to shrink back, she needed to push forward to defeat all those that threatened her, that threatened her family.

"I want to be at your side Catherine. I was wrong in what I said earlier about the imminent danger having passed. I see now that you need me, that perhaps you even want me to stay," Stephan said placing his thumb and forefinger under her chin and slightly lifting her head as he searched her eyes for an answer to his question. She wasn't ready to turn him away and her fortitude had already been tested too many times this day. "Stay with me," she softly replied in response to him, "heal me."

Both of their eyes now burned with fire. Catherine knew what she was asking when she asked him to stay and he knew too. Without another word, Stephan placed both of his hands on either side of her face, before she said, "Gently this time." His lips came down to brush against hers as both of them closed their eyes in soft anticipation. He allowed their lips to meld together slowly as she reached her arms around his large frame to embrace him. Her lips then parted allowing him entrance into her mouth and he did not hesitate as his tongue darted into her mouth, playing in small circles with her tongue. He loved her taste and deepened the kiss as he pushed up against her. The desk behind her moved slightly, causing her to catch herself, so Stephan quickly hoisted her onto the desk top giving her balance. Sitting there, he pulled away from the kiss to look at her. She was beautiful in every way possible. Her hair had been undone by her ladies and cascaded down her back while the robe she wore had begun to fall open and he could see her graceful figure underneath. Her corset was still tightly laced and now that she was breathing heavy, her breasts barely stayed within the confines of the fabric as they heaved up and down. A deep desire spread over him as he looked at her every inch; he would have ravaged her here on the desk, but he knew she needed him to be patient this day in his lovemaking. But the desire was entirely evident within her as well as a deep flush began to spread from her chest, up her neck and to her cheeks. Not wanting to waste another moment, Catherine finally undid her robe and let it fall from her shoulders. She then reached for him, drawing him in close and wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him tight against her. Still sitting on her desk, she reached both hands around his neck and pulled him down to her to fully kiss his mouth. Their dance started again as both worked to undo the others clothing. Stephan reached behind her and untied her corset, feverishly working the strings through each loop so that he could free her from the confines. All the while, Catherine had pushed the doublet from Stephan's shoulders allowing it to fall to the ground as she then reached to pull the shirt from his pants.

Stephan broke their kiss so that he could move his head to her ear. With his face nuzzled in her hair, he sucked on her ear lobe before whispering to her, "I will heal you in every way possible." She gasped as he continued to nip on her ear and then started hot feverish kisses down her neck. When he reached the areas that were still red, he gently kissed those spots wanting to heal them with his love. She shifted slightly with the light kisses as they tickled the sensitive skin of her neck. Having loosed his shirt, her hands moved again to Stephan's head to gently guide him to her collarbone and her chest. "You know my most sensitive areas," she remarked coyly, as she worked to bury his head further into her chest. Just then he was able to extract the remaining string from her corset, where it then fell from her to the desk. Her breasts lay exposed and ready for his attention. He moved his lips over the tops of her mounds, as she arched her body towards him. He then found the tips that were fully perked and his tongue played games with them as Catherine moaned, throwing her head back, under the slight touches, craving more. He took one into his mouth and then the other, knowing that this was her weak spot, as she pushed his head against her more, entwining her fingers in his hair. He finally broke the seal and looked at her seeing the severe lust in her eyes.

She was unsure how much longer she could go without him touching her womanhood as it throbbed and pulsed and she felt the severe strain of him against her thigh as her legs were still wrapped about his waist. Having had sufficient play with her chest, Stephan had pulled away from her and this gave her long enough to pull his shirt up and over his head. She never tired of looking at his muscular form and she appreciatively ran her hands over his chest. Leaning forward she began to kiss his muscular chest and then down his abdomen as he ran his hands through her hair. She had reached the spot where he still had bandages covering his wounds from the pit fight and she looked up at him with sincerity, "You have wounds too that need healing." "I want you so much Catherine," Stephan said looking deeply into her hazel eyes as his large hands encircled her face. "Then take me," she replied, hoisting herself from her desk and into his arms. Stephan held onto her tightly and switched her position so that he could carry her to the bed, with one arm underneath her legs and the other cradling her back as she threw her arms around his neck.

Laying her down on the bed, he undid the buckle of his belt and removed all of the remaining layers of his clothing. His member was throbbing in anticipation for her. He moved onto the bed next to her and bent down to her waist to begin loosening the strings of her petticoat skirts with his mouth and at the same time kissed her lower abdomen. She writhed under the contact of his mouth on her, as gentle gasps escaped her lips. Finally, with all strings undone, he pulled the petticoat from her form and threw it to the ground. With her fully exposed, he began to kiss her inner thighs and ran his thumb lightly along the top of her burning womanhood which caused her to groan aloud, "You must take me now Steph…" and she was unable to finish as he ached for her in return and quickly turned his back onto the bed and grabbing her by the waist pulled her on top of him to straddle him. Holding onto her hips, he pulled her up to glide himself into her and she threw her head back with the initial entry, as her hair fell from her shoulders to cascade down her back. His view would forever be emblazoned in his memory as he started slowly and then moved faster to bring them both to their brink. As they both reached their end, skin glistening as they became one, Catherine collapsed on top of him, bringing her mouth to meet his. She lay on top of him and he encircled his arms around her until their eyes fluttered shut in much needed sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Catherine had awoken from her deep sleep with strong arms encircled around her waist. Her back was firmly pressed against the chest of the man behind her; this was the first time in a while that she had felt safe within the arms of the man she was laying with. A smile had spread across her face with the realization that it was Stephan holding her so tightly against him. When they were initially lovers she would have given anything to feel this close to him, to feel this comfortable in his embrace. Instead a majority of their relationship they had spent in hiding due to Narcisse's past dealings with Francis and Mary. But now, Stephan was different. There was something about him that had changed. He wanted to protect her and to protect her family and she genuinely felt that it had nothing to do with him gaining power, that he truly cared for her. He had come to her today, in her darkest hour, when she had needed him most and he had saved her. He had proved to her that she wasn't alone and that above all else, she would overcome all of those in opposition to her and would regain those she needed close to her: her children. Hours ago, she never would have thought she could have been this optimistic about her situation but Stephan had drug her from her darkest low and back into the light.

But, as she lay there a small uncertainty nagged at her conscience; not quite able to pinpoint it she turned in his embrace to face him. A warmth spread through her as she gazed upon him, content in his slumber. Continuing to watch him as he slept with his chest rising and falling, again a small thought of guilt began to bite at her. What was it that was bothering her so? She slowly reached a hand up to caress his face as she lightly kissed each side of his face to gently wake him. Stephan smiled in his sleep with the touch of her lips on him and his eyes slowly began to flutter open. When his gaze caught hers and he realized where he was at, he pulled her closer to him so that she nestled her head within the crook of his neck, as he kissed the top of her head. "I love waking to this view," he whispered to her as he ran his hands up and down her bare back. "But why are you waking me," Stephan asked, somewhat confused, "We have the rest of this evening to rest and after the day you have had, I'm sure you will require the sleep." Catherine wasn't really sure what had made her wake so early from their slumber. When she first awoke she was supremely content, more sure of herself and of what she needed to do than she had been in a long time. But as she thought about it, she realized that she was thinking of her future, not their future. He had saved her but at the same time convinced her of how powerful she was on her own and that she could succeed.

Stephan had insisted that he was not only willing to stay with her but wanted to remain at her side during all of this and into the future. But he would in essence be throwing away his marriage in the process. Before it hadn't mattered to her; both of them had used each other for their own gain, but now, she felt different. She wasn't willing to start an honest and open relationship with him now if he was still married. What was nagging at her she realized was the thought of Diane; of what Diane had done to her and Henry's marriage. As much as Stephan cared and loved her and she reciprocated those feelings, she needed to let him go. If he had saved her, it was now time for her to save him; to let him go and try to regain that which he had already lost. Her eyes welled with tears as all of this came flooding into her…tears of joy of having had Stephan in her life and tears of sadness knowing what she was about to do.

Tears spilled onto Stephan's chest as she lay there. Feeling them trail down his bare chest, Stephan took her gently by the shoulders and pulled her away from his chest so that he could see her. "Catherine, is everything okay? Is it the pressure of the day that is finally overwhelming you," he questioned with concern in his voice as he looked at her red swollen eyes. Unable to speak just yet, she shook her head no. Taking the back of his hand, he ran his fingers down her cheek catching the falling tears. "Catherine, please tell me what is wrong; I want to help you, to care for you," he soothingly said to her. She blinked her eyes and took a deep breath then took both of his hands into hers and kissed them. Looking at their hands intertwined she started, "Stephan, you have gone above and beyond anything I could have imagined these past several weeks. In all honesty, I feel as though you saved me today when you came into my chambers. What you have told me and how you have been towards me makes me realize that even in my darkest hours there is always a hope that things will get better. I needed that and the love that you have shown me intimately has helped to heal my wounds. But I have realized that if I let you stay here that I am not doing the same for you. As much as I want you by my side and I know you wouldn't leave, I have to let you go. Stephan you said earlier that you need to go to your wife and try to repair that relationship. You made a vow and now you are the man that will honor it."

"But Catherine," Stephan began, "I've told you that I have made up my mind to stay in France. I was leaving because I did not believe there was a future for us." At this Catherine looked up into his eyes. He was looking at her imploringly and she was sure that her gaze mirrored his but she pressed on, "I've been her Stephan; I've been Lola when another woman came into my marriage, and I will not allow myself to be the other woman. I want you only if you are mine completely and that will never be true as long as you are married." "Catherine please, I've made the choice to be with you, no matter what that takes…" Stephan interjected, but Catherine quickly replied, "You made a choice when you made a vow to your wife, we both must honor that choice now." She then silenced him by placing two fingers to his lips. "Please don't make this any harder than it is already going to be Stephan. I have made up my mind and even though you may not see it now, this is really best for both of us. You saved me, let me save something for you."

Stephan shook his head acknowledging what she had just said. "You will need to go soon if you are still going to be able to make the boat with Mary," Catherine whispered. "Allow me to kiss you the way I want to remember you Catherine," Stephan asked with a smoldering desire that he would soon need to extinguish. Without another word, he slid her underneath him and brought his head down to kiss the tops of her breasts. He then gradually moved up her chest to her collarbone, lightly feathering kisses as he went and remembering each taste of her. Her eyes shut as she was becoming intoxicated with the feel of his lips on her; she too wanted to remember each moment. He brushed his nose along her neck, taking in her aroma and stashing it in his memory. When he reached her jawbone he slowly kissed a trail to right below her dimples feeling a smile spread over her face at his each and every touch. Then he hungrily kissed her lips, finding her tongue for one final dance. He broke the kiss with both of them breathing heavily. "Remember me this way Catherine and I will remember you," he said breathily as he slowly removed himself from the blankets and her bed. He dressed quickly then and made his exit. Gazing upon her one final time he opened the doors to her chamber as she casually remarked, "Until we meet again." A knowing smile spread across both of their faces as he gently shut the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Until We Meet Again: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: So this was a closed story, but with all the Catcisse this season, I couldn't help but continue it. I don't own anything…but this is how the story goesJ

Catherine gazed into her mirror as she sat at her vanity. The day had been long and stressful as she finally allowed her stature to relax. Everything had been culminating as her children were continually taxing her strength and her fortitude; she honestly didn't know how much more she could take before she snapped from Leeza's incessant involvement in France's affairs, Charles complete lack thereof and Claude's dismal perspective on life. There was only one thing recently that had lifted her spirits: the return of Stephan Narcisse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She had personally wanted to be there when Stephan stepped from the ship that had brought him home from England, brought him home to her. She understood the pain of losing a marriage mate; Henry and her had been married for so many years and despite their misgivings, she had loved him. But to lose a mate in such a tragic manner must have cost him. It had been painstakingly long to assist in bargaining for Narcisse's release; much too long for her liking and she wanted to be there when he set foot on French soil again. Thinking about holding her grandson in her arms had been her determining factor when she had ordered her carriage be readied to go and retrieve both John and Narcisse from the port.

But, as the time had grown near for her to leave, Leeza had again reared her ugly head to trouble her mother. It had been arranged that a Spanish dignitary from the Catholic Church would be soon be arriving at the castle to usurp the position of Lord Chancellor of France. With all the commotion in the castle and Catherine's complete lack of trust in her daughter, she had no choice but to let her attendants know she would be unable to go and retrieve Lord Narcisse. However, as soon as he arrived, they were to immediately notify her and bring the pair to her.

Catherine had been nervous about what state Narcisse would be in upon his return. Stephan had always shown a great fortitude but it had been only a couple months since his wife's death and he may feel vulnerable which he tended to compensate for with anger and treachery; she had seen it from him before. One thing was for sure, she needed him on her side; she needed him to assist in bringing her children in line; she needed him to help get through to Charles; she needed him.

They had shared a romance not that long ago, but it now seemed like forever ago with everything that had happened from the time he left France to now. Honestly, she didn't know if things would be the same with all that had transpired in the past months. Besides the fact that Narcisse would most likely be changed due to the circumstances around his wife's death and the obvious uncertainty he may face in trusting and caring for someone again, she herself felt changed with her outlook on relationships due to the insecurities she now faced with her children and those that had been left with her since Henry's death. And yet, this somehow still put them in the same position. But would Narcisse feel the same way?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon his return, Catherine and Narcisse had immediately found their rhythm as allies, she thought deeply staring into her mirror, not seeing herself through her thoughts. His perturbed attitude and uncertainty was evident in her first encounter with him, but quickly she had brought him abreast of the turbulent circumstances surrounding Leeza's return to French Court and he instantly snapped into battle ready form. That's one thing she had always admired about Stephan; his ability to rally even when he was in a dark hour. It reminded her so much of herself.

He had brought some light to her counsel for Charles and as she sat there realized that Stephan was most likely delivering a young girl to the king's chamber to hopefully uplift his dismal attitude. She only hoped that together, her and Narcisse, could bring this court back in line.

The opening of her chamber doors brought her out of her reverie. "Queen Mother, Lord Narcisse to see you," one of her guards announced. "Please let him in," she replied. Narcisse strolled into her chambers in that sly like manner he had and Catherine went to stand, when he put his hand out, signaling for her to stay seated. "Catherine," Narcisse started, "it's been a long day. There's no need for you to get up." Happy to remain where she sat, she asked Narcisse as he approached her and leaned on the wall next to her vanity, "So? Has it been done?" "I've instructed Bianca in the care of the King," Narcisse replied, "and she is now at this moment attending to him."

Catherine shook her head acknowledging what Narcisse said. She wasn't sure it was the correct cure for her young son, but to an extent she needed to trust the Lord Chancellor's suggestions as well. "We shall see if this lifts his spirits then," Catherine commented before adding, "I didn't expect to see you this evening though. Has everything been suitable since your return?" "Why, yes it has," Stephan said, allowing his head to rest on the cold blocks of the wall behind him, before continuing, "It just seems so different now. I know what I need to do, what I am required to do, what I want to do, but at the same time I find myself questioning my actions." Looking back into her mirror, Catherine replied, looking at herself, "Uncertainty. I've faced it more these past several months than I ever have before and I believe it is because these are my children."

Her hands moved to unclasp the necklace hanging heavily on her neck that was stiff with days of stress, when she saw, from the corner of her eye, Stephan move to stand behind her. "Let me help," Narcisse started and Catherine stiffened, about to tell him she could manage on her own, when he continued, "Catherine you look tired. Allow me this nicety." Catherine allowed her hand to fall from her neck, as Narcisse's fingers gently brushed hers, continuing on their way to the clasp of her necklace. The tips of his fingers gently brushed the skin of her neck, as they ran through some of the small hairs that had fallen from her styled braids. The human contact sent shivers over her body as she felt him gently release the clasp, gathering the necklace in one hand and bending slightly over her to place it on the top of the vanity.

As Narcisse returned to his stance behind Catherine, he breathed in a gentle waft of the fragrance in her hair and took a deep breath to capture more. His hands went to rest lightly on her shoulders as his thumbs gently massaged the base of her neck. The movement and touch was comforting to him; it was natural, something he had done many times before. A tiny bit of stress escaped from Catherine's stiff shoulders as Narcisse continued his movements and eyeing him in the mirror, his gaze met hers and she spoke softly, "I've missed you."

Stephan's eyes turned slightly from the comfortable friend and confidant she could talk to, to something a bit more arousing. She felt it herself. When you had lost and then become reconnected with someone that understood you, someone you felt was in the same place as you, it was easy to connect on more than just a social level. The thought of intimacy, of taking it further seemed natural in this state and wanted by both of them. They needed something to sink themselves into, to just let themselves go. Unexpectedly, Stephan next reached for the pins in her hair and began to remove them one by one, allowing the curled tresses to fall down to her shoulders. As he completed his work, he let his fingers run through her hair pulling it from her shoulders to trace the length of her back. Catherine in turn pulled the crown from her hair, placed it neatly on the vanity. With a fluid motion and with Narcisse's fingers still playfully in her hair, Catherine rose from her seat and turned to face him. They were silent as they stared at one another. So many thoughts ran through Catherine's mind: was it too soon to trust Narcisse again? Was she ready to become anywhere close to intimate with him again? Was it worth losing a trusted advisor to her if things did not turn out well? Was all of this happening too fast?

Narcisse had waited long enough; grasping her shoulders he lowered his head down to Catherine's and moved his lips to right behind her ear and nuzzled her hair with his nose before letting his lips touch the sensitive skin. He kissed her softly and tasted her sweetness, letting his lips brush gently over her. Catherine pined for his touch and let herself relax momentarily before placing her hands on his forearms and pushing him lightly away from her. "Catherine is something wrong," Narcisse questioned her, meeting her gaze with a dashing yet confused glance. Taking a short breath, she repeated her words from before, "I've missed you, but this is all too soon Stephan." "I can…" he began, but Catherine quickly intervened, "You are still reeling and upset over your wife's death, this may not be a decision you are capable of making. And I've just gotten you back as someone to help support me. I have to think of France and I'm not willing to risk our relationship."

Catherine placed a hand on his chest and they both leaned their heads in to rest their foreheads against one another. She was still comforted with him being here and she could tell he felt the same. Finally he said softly, "I've missed you too Catherine. But, I'll take my leave now." "Yes, of course," she replied as they still remained in contact with one another. But then, the moment passed and Catherine moved away from him and stood back to stand in front of her mirror. Narcisse gave her a final glance and turned, walking from her chambers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taking a few anxious steps, Catherine was very uncertain walking the halls of the castle this evening. So many unexpected things had happened this day and her emotions had gone from one horizon to the next, feeling everything from surprise, joy, gratitude and a smoldering of a rekindled love, to fear, desperation and sadness. She wasn't really sure where she was going as she wound her way through the halls, but she rather hoped not to see anyone. Perhaps she should go back to her chambers, but she knew that sleep would either allude her or cause her worrisome nightmares. So she opted for the freedom to roam these halls as her mind unraveled all that had happened this evening.

Seeing Claude in her beautiful wedding gown had been both marvelous, something she had dreamed of for a long time, and also sorrowful, knowing that Claude was not marrying her one true love. But Claude had taken everything in stride and was glowing this evening as she had walked down the aisle and was that a glimmer of happiness that twinkled between the eyes of her daughter and Luc? How she hoped that everything worked out for them.

She had glanced across the aisle to see Stephan, the ever proud father, watching his son with admiration. Stephan had seen his own lot of misery lately and although she knew his motives behind this arrangement, how could you not, seeing him there smiling somehow made her a bit more content. Didn't they all deserve some happiness after what they had been through? Careful, she thought, moving her gaze back to the couple in front of the alter.

At the conclusion of the wedding ceremony, Claude and Luc turned to the on looking crowd and full of wonder and what was to come, walked back up the aisle, arm in arm. As the couple passed by her, she couldn't help but connect eye's with Stephan again as he gazed straight across the aisle at her, looking happily relieved, and? What else was it that she saw in his eyes? He had become more daring with her as of late and perhaps a bit too comfortable. She felt as though they unknowingly were settling back into a relationship, but not that working relationship that she had wanted to maintain, in order to keep him at arm's length. Was he taking liberties that she was, as of now, not yet comfortable with? Skeptical, as always, of Narcisse's overall intentions, she couldn't help but return his devilish smirk, as she thought about the liberties he had taken with her in the past and how she did quite miss some of them.

The ceremony had gone off without a hitch and the banquet arrangements were just as she had planned: impeccable. And now that Leeza seemed to be off of everyone's back, perhaps a couple things could get back to normal. Catherine finished her second goblet of wine and passed it off to one of the servants walking by just in time to see Luc escort Claude onto the floor for their first dance. They did make a stunning couple she admired. Luc seemed somehow sincere without expectations Catherine thought, so unlike what she could expect from his father. She knew better than to trust anyone so soon but…just then something brought Catherine out of her musing.

Narcisse had stepped up beside her to watch as their children glided across the dance floor. Out of the corner of her eye, she got a better look at him, dressed in his finest. Perhaps it was the wine the loosened her thoughts but he did look rather…appealing. Narcisse then caught her by surprise, turning her way, extending his hand and inviting her to the dance floor with him. She was taken a bit off guard and it must have shown on her face, as Narcisse continued to extend his hand urging her to accompany him. She hadn't danced in years, but with no real reason not to accept his offer, slowly she lifted her hand to him and he took it graciously.

Thinking back on it, she barely remembered their conversation, but she did remember the way he touched her, the way he guided her across the floor, the way he looked at her. If he hadn't intended for their dance to be as intimate as it turned out, he was in for as much of a surprise as she was. Bowing in front of each other he had taken her hand and spun her under his arm. She had tried to keep her eyes on the newlywed couple but soon his intense stair caught her gaze and she only left his eyes when forced to. His hand was now on the small of her back and she could feel the heat of it through her clothing. He was taunting her and teasing her with those eyes, she knew.

There was something about the atmosphere of a wedding that made people think about being with someone, being a part of a pair and the intense intimacy that typically proceeded the celebration of two people coming together. It was not just the married couple that was affected she mused as Narcisse swung her around another time, holding onto both of her hands now and moving her in the most perfect of motions. As she came about, she looked across her shoulder and saw Stephan's eyes on her, admiring her. She returned his gaze, feeling the heat between them as they moved fluidly. One more turn and she remembered Stephan pulling her in closely as he brought her around, drawing their hands into the air so that their bodies grazed one another and his head bent down to fill the gap between them. Heat rose at her neck as she could feel his breath on her. They were so inexplicably close and for a moment, that seemed to draw on, she thought perhaps he would move to kiss her as she tilted her head up to him.

But the notes of the song continued on, forcing them to continue their dance as once again he moved her underneath his arm and took her hand at the small of her back, turning them about the dance floor. Sad to have broken the moment, but happy that his hands continued to guide her through the most enticing of touches, she remained captivated by her dance partner. It was as if, for the few short minutes they had been dancing, that the two of them resided in a bubble with no one or nothing to disturb them in their unprejudiced bliss.

The next turn of the dance and again Stephan pulled her close whispering something softly to her. She strained to hear, intrigued by whatever it was that he could find secret enough to lower his voice and whisper to her. But, with the music and voices in the banquet hall filling every corner of the room she couldn't hear what he had said. "I beg your pardon," she asked inquisitively bending her head closer to his lips so that she wouldn't miss his words a second time. "I said," Stephan started seductively, bending even closer to her, "that I want you and need to finish what we…" but his words trailed off as she saw Charles quickly dash among the pillars of the hall. His face seemed to be covered in something and Charles quickly turned to avoid anyone's stares. He then turned taking his leave from the crowd and Catherine grabbed onto Stephan's arm before speaking, "Excuse me." "Catherine, is everything alright," Narcisse questioned then, shocked that she would be leaving him at this moment. "Yes," she replied, "I'll return shortly," and then quickly left Narcisse's grasp to follow after her son. Stephan had stood in the dance floor as a solitaire figure, wondering what had just happened.

Catherine's thoughts turned dark at the intense memory of what had happened not a couple hours earlier. Seeing her son with blood splayed across his mouth and running down his chin had made her gasp in horror. Her joy and the ethereal warmth that had ebbed in her body was now completely gone as she wondered what kind of monster her son was. She didn't believe it; she couldn't believe it, but Charles would barely speak to her. How could she help him if she didn't know what the problem was? He needed to be fearful that his actions could cause horrific repercussions, not only for him but also for the entire family.

Trying to shake him back into reality with her words, meant to instill fear in him for his behavior, she was desolately shocked when he grabbed her by the shoulders and hurled her towards the wall. She met the stone blocks with a wicked "thwack" that caused her to lose her balance and fall to the ground. Her whole body had been wracked with pain as she lay there but adrenaline ran through her veins and she managed to push herself up, unsure if Charles would attack her again. As she had lifted her head and began to stand, she could see Charles sulking off under the cover of dark. She watched him as fear still remained ever present: the fear of his attack and most importantly fear of what her son had become.

And so Catherine still roamed these halls having gone through all of the events several times. No matter how many times she relived the experiences though, when it came to Charles it seemed to erase any happiness or euphoria she had experienced throughout the evening. Her hands came up to rub her face gently. This needed to be fixed but it wasn't going to happen tonight; she also needed to take care of herself. She thought perhaps her shoulder may be bruised but physically she needed sleep and relief from this stress she held all over her body.

Leaning against one of the main pillars in the hall, she rested for a moment, preparing to go back to her chambers finally, when she heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hall closer to her. She didn't want to see anyone and was about to step further into the shadows when she recognized the tall form approaching; it was Narcisse.

"There you are," Stephan's voice rang clearly, "I've been searching the castle for you. You said that you would return and when you did not, I set out in search of you." Catherine had completely forgotten that she had told Narcisse she would return to the banquet. With everything that had happened it had slipped her mind. Taking a deep breath she started, "I apologize for not returning. I've just had a lot on my plate as of late and it had slipped my mind." Stephan had approached her and stood in front of her as she still leaned against the cold stone pillar. "Did you not enjoy the evening," he asked next, smiling at her and then looked around before he continued, "or perhaps you didn't like my proposition?" "It definitely wasn't that," she replied quickly and he soon interjected, "Oh, then you did like my proposition," he remarked slyly. His innuendo brought a smirk to her face as she looked up at him, his eyes still glimmering with the briefest sentiment of desire. "Stephan Narcisse," Catherine said, very formally, before allowing the humor in her voice to return, "you are incorrigible."

She shook her head, laughing a bit as a large smile spread across his lips. Their eyes had met again in one of their heated stares and they remained in silence as Stephan's hand came up to play with a curl that had escaped her updo. He let himself twirl the hair around his finger as he placed his other hand on the pillar above her head, leaning in closer to her. It was so late within the walls of the castle and many of the flames lighting the hall burned low. Perhaps it wasn't the safest of places for Stephan to be interacting with her in this way; the Queen Mother and Lord Chancellor being romantic in anyway could cause trouble if any of the nobles were aware. A soft question then escaped Stephan's mouth as he inched his way closer to her, "Are you comfortable with this?" Catherine's eyes moved from his gaze to look upon his lips as they moved closer to her's, she wasn't ready her mind screamed, but her body felt differently and she just shook her head, acknowledging her agreement.

Their lips met softly at first as they tasted each other for the first time in a long time. As their lips brushed together, Catherine felt the magnetism between them, drawing them to one another over and over again. Soon the intensity of the kiss increased and Stephan's hand moved from Catherine's curl to the small of her back holding her and drawing her closer to him. Catherine moved her lips harder against his and she took his lower lip into her mouth to suck on. His taste was as she remembered and she wanted more. Her hands moved to the back of his neck as her nails lightly grazed his skin and she pulled him down to her, tilting her head and opening her mouth to him. Narcisse plunged his tongue into her mouth now pressing his body against hers. Their tongues played a wild game as they fought to remember their old patterns and wants. Pressing her back against the pillar, Narcisse broke the kiss momentarily to look at her. She could feel that her lips had swollen from the kiss and her cheeks flushed from their activity. Stephan looked at her as any woman would want a man to gaze upon them: full of desire and hunger.

His eyes trailed down her neck to the cut of her dress where it overlapped right above her breasts. Narcisse wanted more than just a kiss this evening and Catherine knew she wanted the same. They were intoxicated, but not from the wine they had drank hours earlier. Neither of them were thinking clearly; this was an escape. Stephan bent his head down to the side of her neck and went straight to that soft skin behind her ear to kiss. Catherine kept her hands locked behind his head as her fingers now interlaced in his hair, tugging gently as he found just the right spot. A soft groan escaped her lips as he bit her skin lightly; how quickly he remembered what made her tick.

Narcisse moved one hand down to grab her plump backside as the other hand moved to her jacket undoing the clasp to release her from a piece of clothing. Catherine's head had fallen to the side, allowing him the full access of her neck as he kissed and sucked on her, alternating back and forth. He slid the jacket off her shoulders and let it fall and pool at her feet. His mouth moved back to her jawline, laying hot kisses all the way back to then encompass her mouth with his.

This time the kiss was ferocious. They indulged in their kiss not knowimg where one set of lips ended and the next began. Catherine moved her hands to cup each side of his face, pulling him even closer. She arched herself up against him wanting their bodies to be touching completely. His hand moved to the tie of her dress at her waist. With one tug on the bow, he would release her dress so that he could have contact with her white hot skin. His fingers moved to the tie and he played with the strings and began to pull on the release when Catherine broke their kiss, pushing his face back slightly. Breathlessly and barely audible came her words, "Stephan, not here. Someone could see us." "I need you now Catherine, no waiting," came Narcisse's remark, as he moved his now available mouth down to her collarbone. "But Stephan, it's too…" Catherine had begun to plead with him, all the while letting her head fall back against the pillar in pleasure, but it was too late. With a hard pull, the dress released and fell open to him, with only her tight corset and small skirted shift left.

Catherine's breath was coming in short gasps and her breasts were heaving trying to escape the tight material of her corset. The plump roundness of her breasts exposed to Narcisse caught his full attention as his mouth moved down from her collarbone to suck on her porcelain skin. He wanted to leave his mark on her and bit the roundness of her right breast and she gasped throwing her hands back against the pillar right above her head. Her eyes were closed in ecstasy as Narcisse moved to her left breast to give it the same affections. Trying to multitask, Stephan unfastened his doublet and sword, and removed them as they fell to the floor noisily. They were being too loud, Catherine thought momentarily, before Narcisse moved his hands to lift her shift up and maneuver his hand underneath.

His cool fingers found her warmth and when he touched her lightly and found her more than ready for him, he tilted his head up to her to meet her eyes. Catherine felt him stop and she opened her eyes to stare down into his. She smirked at him like the devil she was before the sultry words left her mouth, "You know your Queen is ready; now fulfill your duty to her." And Narcisse, brushed his fingers over her, just to find her opening and plunge two fingers inside. Catherine moaned loudly and but kept her eyes trained on Stephan as he began to pump in and out of her. She was quivering and Narcisse lifted his head up to meet her's again. With his free hand he moved it behind her neck and pulled back on her head to tilt it so that just as she was about to come, he crushed his mouth onto her's allowing her scream to escape into him.

Catherine trembled slightly from her first orgasm and let her weight fall onto Narcisse. He wrapped an arm about her, holding her tightly. She quickly recovered though wanting to continue. Pushing herself up from him, she wanted to give him a bit more of a show. She let her hands run behind her back to untie her corset. He watched her as she seductively untied it bit by bit. Narcisse's manhood was at full erection pushing hardly against his leather trousers. Stephan withdrew his shirt from the trousers and quickly pulled it over his head. Just then, Catherine had finished the work on her corset and as the last strings pulled from the ties, she grabbed it in one hand and released it to the floor. Narcisse moved to grab her now exposed breasts, but Catherine stopped him short. With the cold air now surrounding her, her nipples had become fully erect and she erotically moved herself closer to him, grabbing him right below the shoulders, she let her breasts and tips softly brush over his now exposed skin. Stephan was quaking beneath her touch and his eyes watched as she moved against him. "Catherine please," came Narcisse's entreaty to her.

She backed away slightly and taking his head in her hands, brought his watering mouth down to her breasts. His hands grasped her around the waist as his mouth took a nipple completely into his mouth. He sucked on her and then let his tongue play with her tip. She released him as her need for him continued to grow again. She was aching between her legs to be filled with him and as he continued to pleasure both himself and her with his mouth, she was losing her strength. Narcisse too was reaching his limit; with Catherine he could come at any moment as he pleasured her, but his need was to be inside of her.

Breaking the clasp he had on her breast, he stood and moved her hips and waist back against the pillar again for support. With one hand, he undid his leather trousers and freed himself. Catherine looked down to see his arousal and prepare herself for what was to come. Looking back into Stephan's eyes, they locked their heated stare, as his hands grabbed her shift again and moved it up her thighs, letting his hands trail up her now glistening skin. With her shift around her waist he took her firmly in his hands, moved her up the pillar and positioning himself underneath her pulled her down slightly to let his tip enter her womanhood. With the first entry, Catherine whimpered, letting her head fall back against the cool stone behind her as Narcisse moaned in delight. One of Catherine's hands braced itself on the pillar while the other grasped Stephan's shoulder. Pulling her back up, Stephan missed her warmth, and again let her fall back down on him, this time penetrating her completely. Their gasps came simultaneously as they reveled in the pleasure.

They were not quieting themselves as Narcisse found a rhythm and began moving himself against Catherine, in and out, as she slip up and down the pillar, her breasts making the same movements as he watched. She allowed herself to tighten around him with each entry and his eyes now began to roll back in a trance. Catherine was trying to bite down to keep her moans to a minimum but each time he pulled her back on top of him, he reached inside of her further and the sound escaped her lips. He was taking her hard and fast now and Narcisse was groaning uncontrollably.

Hearing the loud clatter and strange noises, two guards had rushed together and rounded the corner of the great hall to come upon their Queen Mother and Lord Chancellor in the final moments and throws of passion. Struck by the sight, they stood unmoved, with their swords half way drawn.

Narcisse and Catherine, so enthralled, did not notice the onlookers as Narcisse bent his head to move to the base of Catherine's neck, letting his nose run over her glistening skin as he lowered her forcefully onto him one last time. Catherine's whole body had wrapped itself around Stephan, with her arms now around his shoulders and her legs firmly clasped around his waist and her feet crossed at his lower back. This time, as Narcisse reached his climax and Catherine had her final orgasm, she let the scream escape into the air. Their worlds exploded when he had reached her wall and all they saw was sheer white.

Both of them could have collapsed, but Stephan used the hard stone behind Catherine to steady both of them. They were panting uncontrollably, holding onto one another as a lifeline. Taking deep breaths, Catherine raised her head from Narcisse's shoulder and opened her eyes to see two onlookers in the far distance. Thankfully Stephan covered most of her nakedness but these foolish servants knew better than to remain staring at their royal Queen Mother and Lord Chancellor of France. Before she could say anything though, Stephan had also seen the two guards and heatedly shouted a warning at them, "You will remove yourself from this room and keep your mouths sealed unless you want to be tied and fettered in stockades!" Catherine glared at the guards as they fearfully, turned and ran into each other, quickly trying to make an exit.

Having sufficiently caught her breath Catherine turned her head to look at Narcisse before questioning, "Do you think our secret is safe?" "Hardly," he muttered, "but I'll see to them before the evening is out." "Mmmm," Catherine murmured, "so no returning to my quarters then?" Looking back at her seductively and hardly having enough of her yet he voiced, "You know I never turn down a request of the Queen Mother." Catherine raised her eyebrow at him before finishing, "I wouldn't say never. But Stephan," she warned, "only tonight." Narcisse smiled at her: that smile that said he agreed but wouldn't stop in his persuasion.


	3. Chapter 3

Until We Meet Again: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Reign or any of the characters. However; we all know Catcisse is end game and this is what is really happening when we aren't watching.

"It's just sex," Catherine said out loud, saying it as much for herself as the person laying next to her. It really didn't seem to dissuade him as he continued to lower the soft silk sheets down her back. His mouth he lowered to her shoulder and he kissed her softly before he took his finger tips and lightly started to trail them up her arm, over her shoulder and then progressed down her back. "Stephan," Catherine started again, "did you hear what I said?" She lay on her stomach, with her arms propped up on the pillow underneath her as she gazed into the fire still burning brightly in the fireplace. Narcisse lay next to her, fully enthralled with tracing the skin down her back both with fingertips and lips.

It was one of those evenings in which she had invited Narcisse to her chambers; requested that he meet her several hours after the typical dinner banquet had ended and all other nobles were content within their own chambers being readied for bed. Since they had rekindled their affair the evening of Claude and Luc's wedding, Catherine had been extremely careful with limiting her and Stephan's personal and intimate time together. In no way did she want this pleasure and ultimately, escape, to interfere with her judgement when it came to Stephan and the decisions she made. He had already crossed her once by placing Leith in the dungeon and those types of mistakes on his part did not go unpunished. Inwardly she grinned thinking of his recompense to her; it was much more she required he repay to her than just the tongue lashing he had suggested.

As part of a "silent" agreement between the two of them, their night time, or occasional day time, chamber activities were limited to times of high stress or chaos when they needed to blow off steam or escape the constant pressures of keeping Charles on the throne and France under a watchful eye. Not so coincidentally, Catherine would often summon Narcisse at just the same time he would be trying to beckon her, or vice versa. Clearly their working together and in the same environment often caused the same emotional and physical effects on them so that when Narcisse knew he needed an evening of carnal pleasure to escape his demanding schedule, Catherine too needed the same type of distractions. This triggered some of the most heated and uncontrollable sessions of pleasure she could remember.

Tonight, however, Stephan had not taken his leave from her chambers as she typically expected and encouraged. In fact even the sex had seemed different tonight. Instead of their fast and sometimes animalistic meeting, this evening Narcisse had taken his time with her. It hadn't been about her and him forcefully releasing their tension and doing so at all costs. She knew how he approached her and teased her and then relented and then came back to her, teasing her even more, that he meant to satisfy her and her needs. Patiently, Stephan had attended to her and her mind had been on nothing but the pleasure he was instilling; it was exactly what she had needed. How had he known? Even after their first round and she had wanted to return his gracious behavior, he had stopped her. Instead he had performed in such a manner that both of them slowly reached a peak that lasted far beyond her memory of anything that had come before. It was both exhilarating and sensual and she was fearful that perhaps it was a bit amorous on his part.

He was lingering after their usual quick post sex nap and for what reason she didn't know. He had alluded that he wanted to stay for the rest of the evening and perhaps wake with her in the morning, but she had cut him off directly. "This isn't you and I getting closer romantically Stephan. It's just sex." But he was not paying attention to her.

His fingers had reached the silken sheets that lay right at the base of her lower back and they stopped. Was he trying to entice her into more? And if she gave in, would she allow him to stay the whole night? But his hands on her were fire and she was already sensing a stirring in herself again with his light caresses. He was waiting for her reaction, but she hadn't moved. With Narcisse leaving a final kiss in the small hollow of her lower back, he moved his head up and placed it lightly on her shoulder. She could feel his eyes on her as she gazed into the fire. And then a subtle suggestion, "Let me take care of you for the rest of this evening Catherine," Stephan said. Catherine just knew it was best not to back down and replied, "I don't need any one to take care of me." "Is that so," he questioned, "then why did you ask me to your chambers tonight?"

She then turned to face him and their eyes locked with their mouths not even an inch apart. Catherine could feel the eternal pull and gave in for the moment, allowing her lips to take his. The kiss was sensual as he returned her fervor and took her lower lip into his mouth sucking on it. They allowed their lips to come together and part as they continued tasting one another. Catherine finally pulled back slightly and nipped his lip drawing the smallest of surprised exclamations from Narcisse. Grinning wickedly, Catherine finally replied to his question, "I've already received from you what I needed this evening." "Yes, but," Narcisse continued, "what if I'm not completely finished yet," and his vision then turned from her and he gazed down her back where his hand had stopped at the cusp of the sheets. He said nothing further as he tugged the silky material gently up and over the curving slope of her backside. Although he was no longer looking at her, she gazed in delight as his mouth practically watered in hungry desire just at the sight of her; she loved still having this effect on men.

Thinking that any abrupt movements may get him in trouble, Stephan slowly moved his hand back to rest on her buttocks before giving her a tight unexpected squeeze that made her squeal. His other hand moved to grasp her by the shoulder and roll her on top of him, but she was fast and evaded his last attempt to catch her, rolling herself quickly out from under the sheets and off the side of the bed onto her feet. "Uh, uh, uh," she voiced to Stephan while shaking her finger at him before continuing, "now stop being such a naughty Lord Chancellor and do as your Queen asks." Catherine grabbed for her robe which lay carelessly discarded on the floor by the wall. What was it with her and Stephan always starting pinned against a wall, she wondered, but then carelessly dismissed her thoughts knowing that was where they typically dissolved most of their frustrations.

Narcisse had finally moved from the bed and was now pulling on his leather trousers. He didn't look necessarily happy to be getting dressed, but at least she finally had him up and moving around. With her robe tied about her frame, Catherine strolled over to her vanity and grabbed her brush to run it through her now messy and tangled hair. Stephan casually walked up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You know," he stated, moving his head down to softly kiss the skin below her ear before continuing, "Not to get technical, but I do think my position currently outranks that of the Queen Mother. I could order you to remove that robe and get back into that bed where I would continue to take you time and again."

Catherine pursed her lips slightly at his arousing threat, cocking an eyebrow in response. Then she turned to face him, placing her hands on his still naked chest. "Yes, that's true," she replied, "but with threats such as those, I doubt the Queen Mother would continually invite you into her chambers night after night." She leaned forward and softly kissed his chest, letting her hands rest at the top of his shoulders. Tenderly she trailed the kisses up his chest to his collarbone and then pulled on his shoulders to invite him down for a final kiss that evening. How different it was to let their lips touch delicately and linger in a sweet goodbye. There was too much caring she thought suddenly and she snapped herself out of their reverie.

"Come now," she tried to say authoritatively, "finish getting ready. It's really time for you to go." Listening fastidiously, Stephan was ready in a few short minutes and met Catherine standing in front of her chamber doors. He bent down for one more kiss, but Catherine lay her hand on his chest stopping him. "Honestly Stephan, you have made enough of an impression this evening," she stated, reaching then to open her chamber doors for him to leave. With the door opened slightly for his exit, Stephan looked down into her eyes and shook his head at her. "You are downright naughty when you want to be," he started, but she quickly turned from him dropping her robe. As she strolled back to her bed, she called out over her shoulder, "No, this is what I would call naughty, Lord Chancellor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stephan," Catherine called out, but softly so that only he would hear, "Are you still awake?" She heard a body rolling on a hay pallet from the floor before she heard a somewhat annoyed answer, "If you think I'll be able to rest or get any sleep tonight, then clearly you don't know who I am."

Having come searching for Charles, both her and Narcisse had to overcome the lack of luxuries they were accustomed to at the castle. The food hadn't been horrible but Catherine had learned quickly not to question what it was or where it came from. And the ale had been a welcome pleasure to her and Narcisse as a means to ease their thoughts in a taxing situation; it wasn't as though they could partake in their normal activities to ease the mind.

With not a lot of room within the farmhouse and Catherine and Narcisse not wanting to go far from Charles in fear that he may flee again, they had opted for the one room available for the two of them to sleep in. As Queen Mother, the one small bed had been prepared for her and a small hay pallet had been laid out on the floor for Narcisse. Catherine had chuckled when their room was shown to them, eyeing the displeasure she saw on Stephan's face. Although the family knew it was highly unacceptable to put the two of them into one room, it was the best that they had to offer. And no one knew that the two of them would have no qualms about sleeping in the same bed, let alone the same room, but Catherine knew they must keep up appearances.

So they maintained their formal positions in front of the family until they were able to shut the door to their small accommodations. Stephan stepped into the room eyeing the pallet on the floor with disgust. It was barely large enough for a young teenager. "Oh, that looks lovely," Catherine said mockingly to him before turning to stand in front of Narcisse. Some of her hair had fallen from their pins atop her head and she lifted them with a hand and continued on, "Now if you wouldn't mind assisting me with unlacing this dress." "Catherine," Stephan purred at her as he raised his hands and began to unlace the top of her dress, "you know that I am unable to sleep on the floor tonight. There will be no harm in my accompanying you on the bed as long as you can keep your hands to yourself." "Ha," she replied, "I tend to disagree that I will be the problem."

"Well if you don't intend to compromise," Narcisse continued, letting the strings of her dress fall from his hands, "then I guess you will be sleeping in your gown and corset this evening." Walking away from her, he kicked his hay pallet and a puff of dust filled the air. "No, you don't understand," Catherine said pleadingly, "this has to come off. My ribs went numb hours ago. I can't stay like this all evening." "Allow me into your bed then tonight," Stephan countered. Catherine moved to stand in front of him and grasping his hands in her's she lowered her gaze to look at their entwined hands and spoke softly, "Stephan, trust me when I say there is nothing that would bring me more pleasure than having you in my bed tonight. And I think we both understand the enticement that leads too. But we cannot risk allowing this family to see us together in bed. Please, if you care for me at all," and she then lifted her gaze to look into his eyes, "please just help me to remove this dress and damn corset."

Seeing her terribly uncomfortable must have pulled at some heart string that Narcisse had for her. "Turnaround," he said finally. She listened obediently and Stephan continued to untie her dress, which she stepped out of, and then started on her corset next. He worked quietly and as the ribbons of the corset loosed, Catherine felt like she could finally breathe again. "You do owe me Catherine, for all of this," Stephan spoke as the corset came undone and he gathered it in his hands. She was thankful that as he finished, he gave her a moment to slip her shift back on. God knows what would happen if she had had to remain naked. Well, more importantly, she knew what would have happened and there would have been no stopping it. As she turned back around to look at him, she could see him eyeing her through the thin material. Her breath caught slightly at the instantaneous urge she felt stir within her, but she forced those feelings back into her depths. She walked towards him though and lifted her hand to rest against his cheek before affectionately saying, "You have been wonderful in all of this. I promise, I'll repay you handsomely when we get back to the castle." She then tilted her head up to his and kissed his lips softly. "That's a promise," she finished.

"I can assure you that this bed cannot be much better," Catherine stated back to Narcisse, hoping to make him feel slightly better for not allowing him onto the bed. Stephan was silent for a few moments before replying, "Perhaps the bed isn't that comfortable, but having you in my arms would at least bring me enough comfort to fall asleep." Had he always been this way, Catherine thought to herself. Since his return from England his help and aide to her seemed immeasurable, but she knew he benefited as well. But these sentiments of his; was he really trying to take care of her? Did he truly have an affection for her? "I won't disagree that having a warm body next to me would make things much better, but again, I appreciate you making the sacrifice tonight."

Letting her mind wonder she continued, "Stephan, do you think Charles will be alright? Are we doing the right thing? Am I doing the right thing as his mother?" Again she could tell he was thinking before he stated, "He may not understand it now Catherine, but he will as he gets older. Charles will be fine with us to help him and it's his responsibility, whether he accepts it now or not, to do this for France. He will most likely appreciate his god given role as King more so as he gets older." "Is it too much," Catherine now started to think out loud, wondering about all her children, "too much for my children to handle this responsibility? I wanted this for them. I wanted them to have everything and they all seem to despise me for what I've given them."

She heard stirring on the floor again and then was surprised to see Narcisse standing and approaching the bed. "I really don't think," Catherine started before Stephan interrupted, "It's not what you think." He then sat at the corner of the head of the bed and beckoned for her to come to him. She rolled towards him slightly still nervous of his intentions when he whispered to her, "Just place your head in my lap for a bit and stop thinking about tomorrow. Right now we are doing the best we can and you need to get some rest." Catherine lay her head in his lap and he began to run his fingers lightly through her hair. She had thought that sleep would allude her this night but it came surprisingly fast and soon she remembered nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The young girl Nicole had graciously given Catherine a small bit of lard soap, a couple of towels and pointed Catherine in the direction of a stream that had a small waterfall trickling into it. This is where the family bathed and this is where she would go also to clean herself. At this small farm home there were no bathtubs and definitely there was no time to even heat the water that would be needed for a proper bath. Gathering the items which she had been given, Catherine made her way to the trickling stream that wasn't all too private and that wasn't far from the barn.

Waking early, Catherine had found Stephan fast asleep on the floor. She wondered how much sleep he had actually gotten. Needing to put her corset back on, but not wanting to wake Stephan, she did the best she could, tightening it from the front and then shifting it on her body. It was a bit loose, but would have to do. Next came her shift which she slid into easily. Her remaining clothing would be put on after she had time to bathe. As she finished she noticed Narcisse's bloodshot and weary eyes on her. He looked like hell, she thought to herself. Just then a knock came at their door.

Catherine had wanted to bathe and finish dressing before breakfast, but she had no idea what an ordeal it was going to be. As she approached the stream, she looked over her shoulder to see if she had any privacy. She could make out some the forms of people already working in the fields, but if she positioned herself on the large boulder in front of the trickling waterfall, she assumed she would be safe enough. The boulder gave her a little privacy from peering eyes as a part of it lifted up into the air, far past her head. Laying out the soap and towels on the rock around her, she moved to balance herself between the edge of the boulder and the water flowing down into the stream beneath her.

The water was misting around her with her shift and corset slowly soaking in the water. "Ugh," she voiced to herself, not wanting to get her corset too wet as she knew how uncomfortable it would be to spend the remainder of the day with it chafing against her skin. Dropping the shift from her shoulders she let it fall to her waist. She then reached behind her back and untied the corset, tugging at the material to loosen it. She bent to look around the boulder once again and saw no one approaching her so hesitantly she pulled the corset up and over her head. The cool air and mist from the waterfall hit her exposed flesh and breasts and for a moment she felt rejuvenated. Taking her shift, she pulled it over her breasts, but kept her arms and shoulders bare to wash.

In the tranquility of the moment, she moved closer to the waterfall, allowing some of the cool water to spatter on her skin. She couldn't remember when she had been so exposed to nature and free of the constraints within the castle. It dawned on her the comfort that Charles had found here. Then reaching for a towel, she put it into the cool water allowing it to soak, before removing it and massaging the soap into the material. Catherine ran the cool towel over her shoulder and down her arm and then continued by doing the same to her other shoulder. The fresh water revitalized her skin and she enjoyed the goosebumps that spread over her body. Dropping her shift from her breasts she began to wash her mid-section. Every sense of her skin was heightened and she knew she wanted to play in the waterfall more. She stood and tied her shift at her waist then moved her shoulder and arm into the waterfall. She gasped as the cold water spattered on her body, but she closed her eyes relishing in it.

Narcisse had been pointed in the direction of the family's bathing spot at the stream. He wasn't looking forward to having to cleanse himself in such an archaic manner, but as he approached the spot, he was taken aback by what he saw. Perhaps this wouldn't be as bad as he thought. Not wanting to disturb Catherine, as it was apparent she didn't think anyone was watching, he watched her from afar as she massaged a towel over her bare skin and breasts. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her stand and enter the waterfall, the water cascading over her bare form. He could tell she was enjoying every moment of it and he was too as his groin twitched and pushed against his pants.

Stepping out of the waterfall, Catherine sat back in her spot on the rock. Next she needed to attempt to wash her back. She wet the cloth again, lathered it with soap and reached behind her back. Just then she thought she heard a twig break. It caught her attention and she quickly pulled her shift over her breasts again to safeguard her nakedness. Twisting her head around the rock she jumped to see a body right in front of her, until she realized who it was.

"Narcisse," she exclaimed, "you frightened me. What are you doing here?" "Well apparently this family only has one spot in which they bathe, so I was pointed in this same direction. And I would have given you your privacy, but you looked as though you were enjoying it so much, I wanted to come and see for myself," Narcisse finished. "You've been watching me this whole time," Catherine retorted, frustrated. Stephan smiled then, sitting down behind her, before he replied, "Long enough to know I wasn't going back to that house without getting my hands on you." "You have to go," Catherine said forcefully, before continuing, "what if someone else sees us?" "Everyone is busy in the fields Catherine. Besides, it looked as though you needed some help with your back," Narcisse said sounding genuine.

Catherine had turned from him and was looking at the waterfall now, cascading down into the stream. She had her arms crossed over her breasts as the shift was wet and transparent at the moment. Stephan then leaned closer against her back and whispered into her ear, "Let me take care of you. Haven't I shown you that I want to?" Her resolve relented and picking up the cloth she handed it to Narcisse. Taking it into his hands, he placed it down as he quickly removed his doublet and shirt. Catherine looked over her shoulder and he quickly explained, "I can't get my only set of clothing completely wet." Although she knew that wasn't the only reason for him removing his clothes she didn't stop him.

Taking the cloth back into his hand, he moved to sit closely behind her and ran the cloth over the back of her shoulder, across the base of her neck, over to her other shoulder and then back to her neck. His hand moved up and down her neck with the cloth. Then he started on her back and with his hand on her shift he asked, "Can I move this down a bit?" Catherine obliged him and moved her shift down her form to pool at her waist. She crossed her arms over her breasts again as Narcisse reached around her to wet the fabric in the falling water. He applied soap to the cloth as well before placing it on her back and moving it in circular motions. His touch was so tender and his movements so caring Catherine thought as she still gazed forward. He was now moving his hand up and down her sides before washing right at the base of her back. His hand slowed as he was almost finished and he looked at the half naked form in front of him. She was like a Siren of old calling him to her and he couldn't escape her song.

As Catherine felt him stop, she couldn't help but turn to look over her shoulder. Her eyes caught him looking at her back, just staring at her form. As he lifted his eyes, he met her gaze and they both knew. He leaned against her and bent his head down to meet hers. Their lips caught in a passion of fire as their eyes closed and the cool mist wet their naked flesh. Catherine's hand moved behind her to the back of Stephan's head and entwining her fingers in his hair she pulled him closer. She moved her tongue against his lips' and Narcisse's mouth opened to her. Their tongues became one dance, one all too familiar dance. With Catherine's breasts bare and fully aroused with the cold water droplets beading on them, Stephan reached around her to hold them and to run his thumbs over her erect nipples, tracing them in a circular motion.

Moaning into Stephan's mouth, Catherine broke their kiss. As their eyes' opened, Stephan kissed her again tenderly, before moving his mouth to the back of her neck and slowly descending her. Catherine let her head fall forward in shear bliss of being in his arms as he traced her body with his mouth and hands. When Stephan was finished covering her back and shoulders with fiery kisses, tasting her the whole time, he pulled her back against his chest and she fell against him willingly. Stephan moved them forward on the rock, towards the falling water, letting it refreshingly spray against their bodies. Catherine tilted her head up again to see his face and he knowingly bent to kiss her.

Her shift was completely soaked now and therefore transparent as it pulled at her thighs. She was wet everywhere but for her most noticeably between her legs as her nerves ebbed and throbbed. As if sensing her want, Narcisse moved a hand from her breast and pulled her shift up her thighs. The cold water continued to splatter her skin, now reaching her upper thighs and she automatically arched herself up showing her readiness. Stephan reached between her legs and lightly ran a thumb over her nerves which elicited a sigh from Catherine into his mouth. He played with her lightly and he could feel the tension in their kiss increase as did her desire. As he traced down her folds, he found her center and plunged two fingers into her. Her reaction was fierce when she bit his tongue; he pulled his mouth from her and her head fell back on his shoulder in sheer delight.

Wet tendrils of her hair fell down her neck and as Narcisse continued to work her with his hand, he moved the hair from her neck and began to suck on her tender skin. Her body was writhing with pleasure as he felt the vibrations coursing through her body; she was so close. Pushing into her harder and faster he used his thumb to tease her at the same time. Catherine knew her peak was close and her mouth fell open unable to contain the groaning satisfaction. She started a soft repetitive chant, "yes, yes, yes, yes…" And just as Stephan sucked her neck ferociously and plunged deeply into her depths, Catherine allowed her final "YESSSSSS," to escape her open mouth. Her body convulsed slightly before she became limp in his arms. She was satisfied, blissful and ultimately had been taken care of by the man with his arms around her. Catherine let her guard down for this moment to appreciate Stephan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nicole was enthralled with the images in front of her. She had dropped her basket at her feet and watched as the two figures moved lovingly and violently against one another. Their movements were fluid and enticing as she saw their shapes moving in and out of the waterfall in the same way as the man moved in and out of the woman. They grasped onto one another tightly becoming one and then he would remove himself from her and Nicole would see all of their naked flesh. But quickly the Queen Mother would grasp onto her Lord Chancellor sliding him back into her. Their eyes never left one another and the water, falling from the sky, fell over their bodies in the most enticing display of carnal pleasure Nicole had ever seen.

She remained fixated wondering how long they could continue. It was evident that they truly knew each other and had partaken in this desirous dance often as their rhythm was synced. Their gazes spoke volumes to each other without words and as they neared their climax, the man grabbed her hips and thrust heavily and deeply into her. She threw her arms around his neck at the last moment, heard them both utter inaudible phrases and he steadied them from collapsing on the rock beneath them. They both then moved to kiss one another softly, before he picked her up and lay her down on the scattered towels.

Nicole was not unaware of sex and how it worked, but she had never seen or had the feeling she sensed from watching these two. Somehow for them it was special and perhaps she would figure out why.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Catherine was happy that Charles seemed better. Perhaps this Nicole was working wonders, although she already knew from Narcisse that the girl's ambitions were set high. Stephan seemed changed having come to her so quickly with information about the girl. He had quickly squashed any trepidation she had of him sleeping with the farm girl, yet it made the situation more ironic with what she was about to ask of him.

Having to set aside her feelings of pleasure and contentment these past few months with Narcisse was difficult. He had only been the real source of comfort and escape for her recently. And their love making at the farm in rural France had left them both changed; she had felt his conviction of loyalty there, his want to take care of her and please her. She in turn had allowed her guard down to let them have that time together, to show Stephan that he still did hold a special place in her life, that he still meant something to her.

However, now came the difficult part. The part she knew may come at any time if she allowed him back into her life in anyway, because she was not thinking of herself or her pleasure, but of the well-being of her family, children and France. Catherine needed a trustful insider with Nicole; Catherine needed someone to sleep with and seduce the farm girl and that trustful resource was Narcisse.


End file.
